Marriage bliss
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Well to be blunt Edward and Bella's first time, as I see it


The wedding was finally over, and the last of the guest had left

The wedding was finally over, and the last of the guest had left. It didn't take long for Edward to swoop me up into his arms. I laughed watching him take me to the house. I loved the wedding was held at the Cullen place, and Edward was to his room quicker than I could blink.

Before opening my eyes Edward used a free hand to lightly place a ribbon over my eyes. "No peaking!" he teased opening the door. His foot steps were slow, for him that is. And I felt myself being placed on a bed.

He moved on the bed slowly, and I felt his lips brush softly on mine. I moved my face closer into the kiss as he pulled away. "Bella, we have all night." He spoke soft, but I was still blinded by the ribbon. "Edward, some point. Are you going to take this thing off!" he laughed his musical laugh. "Bella, you really think. That it's going to be like a prom plead." I scolded wanting to admit he was wrong. I still felt my heart flutter when the bed moved lightly with him moving.

His fingers lightly brushed my face, and the blind fold removed my eyes blinked adjusting to the room.

It was dark with only faint candle light. I then noticed the strong smell of Lavender and freesias fill my nostrils. Looking around my eyes wide, and taking in the wonder of his room. "Edward!" I spoke softly watching him, and his smile made my heart flutter. I knew that this moment made it worth the entire wait.

"I am glad you approve." Edward runs a hand against my cheek, the color filling the entire of my face. "I just, I'm." Edward placed a finger to my lips making my heart race. I focused on my breathing, and it was harder with him so close to me.

"Bella if your not ready, we don't have to." His voice soft, and my eyes glided down his body. He had conveniently removed his shoes and socks. "Ok, what's that about?" I pointed, and Edward if could blush. In that moment he would have. "I just thought it be easier." My laugh burst from me, and I couldn't control it anymore. Edward stared to me. "You know I really don't understand you Bella Cullen." I froze, the second he called me by his last name. Now my last name. I watched his face close. "How did that feel?" I asked watching him my face still red from laughing. "It felt right."

Edward leaned closer to me. His lips brushed onto mine in a tender kiss. I felt my breath stop. I tried to remember inhale exhale, but his hands tracing the curve of my waist. I ran my fingers into his hair pulling myself closer to him. My hands tracing down his shirt, and I slowly taking the tie undoing it lightly. He kept still so I could do it, but my hands tremble slowly. "Bella, I mean it. We don't have to." His golden eyes burned onto mine. I found it ironic remember how Emmett said he hunted stags, on his stag night out. Edward wanted to be extra safe with tonight.

"I'm ready!" I spoke slow catching my breath, and I watching his eyes. "I'm just nervous." Adding quickly. Edward took my hands in his holding them close to his chest. "Bella, I can't promise. This might not be remember." I pouted softly, and his hand cupped my chin. "I'm going to be so scared I'd hurt you." I then leaned up brushing my lips on his softly. Getting on my knees I moved the kiss from his lips to chin tracing his jaw line. Edward breathing in slow and steady, as my hand more sturdy. I started from the top, moving slowly not to miss a button. I now was kissing across his collar bone. I could feel him holding his breath, and I pursed.

"Am I. Am I doing something wrong?" Edward gave out a small chuckle. "Bella, you will never now how wonderful that feels to me." Smiling to myself I carried on kissing. I then lightly traced my lips over his chest. I lightly move over his nipple making him gasp. I heard a snap, and I quickly snapped my head up. Edward breaking one on the iron roses off the bed. It was now a pile of dust in his hand. "I'm sorry." I quickly blushed. Edward watched me, and there was a new look of hunger in his eyes. "Don't be." He then took my face gentle, but I could feel him holding so much more urgency back. I felt his lips on mine, and I knew I was ready. His tongue now lightly parting my mouth. His tongue smooth gentle running over mine, and I pulled my body close on his, and I moaned into his mouth in quick gasped. I could feel his hand around the back of the dress, and then started to try not to ruin the dress. I used this time to remove his shirt. I broke the kiss my head was spinning like I was on a fast rollercoaster.

Edward smiled more. I was trying to catch my breath, and it wasn't hard to hear my panting. "Bella, are you ok." I nodded not being able to speak. I waved my hand gesturing him. He moved close now placing his lips to my throat. Kissing slowly he ran the kiss to my earlobe. His managed to undo the dress. Edward now watching my face. "Just. Need. Minutes." I held my left hand to my chest. The ring that used to weight me down. Never made me feel freer. Edward nodded his crooked smile made it harder to catch my breath.

The time seemed to be so slow. I moved closer to him, and I took one of his hands. My eyes on his, and he let me guide his hand to my face. He caressed my skin, and the burning desire I felt was in my eyes. I then took one arm out the sleeve of the dress then the other. Edward slowly lifting it over my head. Our eyes meet once more. This was the most of my skin he had ever seen, and I was more hyper away of the tone of my skin. My chest bright red from my excitement.

"Bella. I love you." Edward spoke softly into my ear. I kissed his cheek. "I love you. Forever Edward." His hands now exploring my body. His thumb tracing circles over the top of the bra I was wearing. I kept still watching his curious eyes. I panted slowly when he ran another hand to my thigh. I took a deep breath the feeling of his fingers playing with my underwear. His eyes never looking away from my reaction. "Edward." I panted slowly. Then moving my hand to the back of my bra. The thing would unclasp and I kept panting. Edward's hands now taking over. "Does this thing hate me." He grunted in frustration. "Just rip it off." I manage to say, and he obeyed.

Edward started the kiss slowly, and his hand cupped my breast softly. I let out small gasp feeling his lips move from my neck. Now down to my nipple and his lips sent wave's trough my body. I griped onto the sheets tightening my fingers into the material. My gasped louder, and Edward kept rubbing my breast with his thumb softly. My back arching lightly. "Edward, oh, God." I gasped running my hands down to his trousers, and then pulled at the belt buckle. I slipped my hand into his boxers feeling his already hard girth. Edward quickly held his breath my finger sliding up and down slowly. The other hand trying to get the trousers off. Edward lips on my chest running his tongue teasing my skins.

Finally getting him out of his trousers and boxers. My eyes scanned over his body. I blushed meeting his eyes. "Bella are you ok?" asking, I need then feeling my stomach doing flips. His hands to my panties I wore. His eyes never left mine. My heart thumping tight in my chest and I bit my lip. His hand now between my thighs. I let out a sharp gasp, and his finger gently glided over my most intimate area lightly brushing over my entrance. My breathing quickened Edward watching me.

Edward now lightly placing me on my back I watching his every move. His hands holding my hips lightly, and he positioned himself between my thighs, and lifted my hips to meets his. "Bella." His voice smooth, my eyes wide on his. "Edward." I replied watching his face torn between what to do. "I've given you my heart Edward. I want you to have all of me." Edward nodded. Then I felt the sharp pain of his penetration. I ran my hands up his back. His skin smooth cooling my flushes. He moved ever so gentle moving in and out of me. Edward moaned lightly in my ear, whispering words so low I couldn't make them out.

Edward's lips now finding mine. He kissed with such gentleness I thought I was going to lose my mind. Ever trust he made sending more shocks of pleasure through me, and I arched my back more. My hands gripping tighter onto him. I gasped in his scent, and it filled my head, but I didn't get dizzy. I couldn't stop my moaning getting louder. I didn't care if everyone in the whole world could hear me. I was closer to Edward than I have ever been. He moved faster feeling more sure of himself. I felt his hands moved to around my back lifting me up. He was holding me up right kissing down my neck. I was sitting in his lap, and his kissed down my neck rough. His hand holding tighter around me. I gasped it was too much. I let out my screams of pleasure. I could feel my first ever orgasm building up, and his felt it too. "Bella, you have all of me." I couldn't reply my mouth around his throat. My teeth didn't even scratch him, but I bit down feeling myself coming. Edward's body going tight, I was suddenly aware how loud we were. Then more grateful the Cullen's were away. Edward's orgasm soon followed my third, and he then his eye meet mine. We didn't speak, and I knew what was going through his mind. I then brushed my hand in his hair. "Not tonight. After the honeymoon." Edward smiled nodding. I let out a yawn, and Edward let out a laugh. "Why are you tired, Mrs Cullen." I then snapped back to him. "Edward not funny." Then smiling. "You should sleep my love." Now laying us down. He wrapped an arm around me, and I rested my forehead on his. "Edward," I said lightly. "Yes my love." His voice so even, while mine was still a pant. "Can we do that again." Edward gave me that crooked smile, making my heart melt. "In the morning, first. You must sleep." I nodded closing my eyes were hard, I didn't want to miss any of the moment. Looking to Edward his eyes closed. "I can pretend to sleep with you in my arms." His voice sung, and I rested my body close to his. His cold skin cooling me down, and I finally drifted off to sleep. In the arms of my best friend, my husband, my lover. My soul mate.


End file.
